


How To Get Away With Femslash

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: A collection of femslash drabbles about the ladies of htgawm





	1. 'Ambiguously Gay Panic'

She was straight.

She was so straight.

They were drunk.

But it was all she could remember...the taste of her friend’s lips on hers.

The way the background noise in the room dimmed and all she could think about was Laurel.

Girl hair was so soft; Michaela wondered if all girl kisses were this soft.

But she shouldn’t be thinking like that!

She was straight.

Laurel was straight – she thinks. Her gaydar is not exactly reliable.

But their kiss was a one time thing.

Straight girls don’t kiss.

And Michaela Pratt was straight.

She had to be.


	2. ‘Fatal Attraction’

Annalise warned Bonnie that someday her love would kill her.

She was a toxic poison that people ran away from.

So why was Bonnie always coming closer?

Nothing Anna said or did could make Bonnie go away; in the back of her mind she was grateful for it.

She was every rotten thing Sam and any man has called her put together.

Things Bonnie was too loyal to admit out loud.

‘Stay’, ‘Don’t Stay’, their tragedy played on an intense, sad codependent loop.

Those two would be the death of each other.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. ‘We were endgame, Annalise’

_‘I had you saved in her phone as The One, because I thought you and Annalise were endgame’_

Annalise looked as beautiful as the last day you saw her.

But you aren’t here to fall in love (its too late for that)

You’re here to say goodbye.

(but why are you _really_ here - you’ve already said goodbye)

And she looks happy. Like she’s moved on (she could never move on from you, Eve. You were too important)

You can’t stay (you want to)

You shouldn’t (you do)

You’re endgame, you and her.

She knows what she wants (she wants you)

You want her too.


	4. ‘Yes Miss Price’

Little Michaela Pratt and her stupid crush on Tegan Price.

It was stupid because she was clearly in love with Annalise, who was clearly still in love with Nate and Eve.

And she hates you.

Very much.

You whine and plead and schmooze and follow but it just makes her hate you more.

You don’t know if you want her be your mom or a lover, and its concerning

You just wanted to feel safe and adored by someone you look up to.

A positive connection with a Black woman that you were denied at birth.

You ache for her love.

She shuns you.

And then one day.

She hates you a little bit less.


	5. ‘Dancing Queens’

Sometimes Annalise just had to dance.

Because if she didn’t dance she would cry. And God knows she had hell of a lot to cry for.

So she agrees to meet Tegan and they dance together until their feet hurt.

Going back to her empty apartment always made her sad, even when she hid it.

Nobody knew how lonely she truly was, not even Bonnie.

So she stayed with Tegan until the sun rose.

She was so damn tired of spending her nights alone.

She was tipsy.

And Tegan was very, very pretty.

They held each other tight on the dance floor and didn’t let go.


	6. ‘Say My Name Again’

There was something about the way Tegan Price said her name.

The way she rolled her ‘ _ll’s,_ that perfect pronunciation that only fellow Latinos seemed to master.

It made Laurel bite her lip every time.

Usually whenever Tegan said her family’s name it was to curse their existence for screwing her over.

And _dios mio_ did she relate to that.

‘Can I help you, _Miss_ _Castillo?’_

There it was again.

Laurel bit her lip.

She could see why Michaela caught feelings for this woman.

She was everything.

Tegan raised a perfect brow and Laurel stood her ground.

‘Yes. Say my name again.’


End file.
